Hope is Not the Goal
Hope is Not the Goal is the fourth episode of the first season of and the fourth episode of the series overall. Summary FOLLOWING THE TRAIL — When two local students go missing, Alaric sends Hope, Lizzie, MG and Landon to Mystic Falls High to investigate. Meanwhile, as Josie helps Rafael adjust to his new life at the school, his reluctance to follow the wolf pack's rules puts a target on his back. Lastly, an unsettling discovery puts Alaric and Sheriff Donovan at odds with one another.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/10/legacies-episode-104-hope-is-not-goal.html Plot With Dana having turned to flesh before their eyes, the gang are trying to clean up her remains when MG notices a picture of an Arachne in the comic book he is reading. He alerts the group, signalling that the creature that took over Dana’s appearance could be an Arachne. Lizzie, however still believes Landon to be responsible. Lizzie questions if they could do a tracking spell if they had something that belongs to it, when Landon emerges with a large chunk of flesh on his hand — which he has obtained from punching who he thought was Connor in the toilets — offering that as a solution. In the Mill, Rafael and Josie are trying to escape the spider webs with no luck when Rafael suggests that Josie use magic to free them. Josie says it is theoretically possible but she would need to siphon from him but cannot move her arms. She leans in and kisses him while simultaneously siphoning magic from him. Before Josie can try and escape, they notice footsteps approaching, it turns out to be Connor. Rafael calls out to get his attention and ask that he help free them, but he ignores them and takes his true form. Josie hurls a fireball at it, which only angers it more. Alaric calls Lizzie, having found Dana’s remains in the glove compartment of the Salvatore Bus, asking for an update on the situation. Lizzie tries to lie, but is quickly caught out by Alaric and forced to tell the truth. Alaric does not believe in the “comic book” theory and warns them to stay away, but they ignore him. At the Mill, Landon arrives in time to distract the Arachne, allowing Josie to escape from the webs. Hope also arrives and asks for Josie and Lizzie’s help with a spell that will kill the Arachne. The trio work together and they are able to kill the Arachne and save Sacha from it’s webs. Rafael and Josie approach the gymnasium where Jed and the pack are playing ball. Jed questions if Rafael has returned for a fight, but Rafael admits the story of how he triggered the curse. Jed jokes that Rafael must take a knee but welcomes him into the pack and their game a couple of seconds later. Meanwhile at the Quarry, Landon explains to Hope that he doesn’t know why he took the knife but just wants to be with Hope. After he has explained his feelings, he leaves her alone sitting by the Quarry. At the Salvatore School, Alaric rebukes his daughters for not waiting when he specifically asked them to. He warns them against being a hero as being safe is more important and becomes increasingly angry when Lizzie makes the situation about Hope. Josie admits that Hope did a spell that saved them today and would be useful if the school started teaching offensive magic. Alaric promises to take her words into consideration before kissing them goodnight. In the kitchen, Kaleb is angry that MG sold him out about feeding on humans and admits that he thinks MG is a puppet under Alaric’s control. With that, he leaves MG alone and walks down the hall before being confronted by Matt, who questions him about the bite marks on the cheerleaders. Alaric says he will handle it and for Matt to leave him alone but is revealed to be a ploy to force Rafael’s confession, before Alaric neutralises him and confines him to the basement in a cell. }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Special Guest Star *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan Recurring Cast *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams Guest Cast *Ben Levin as Jed Co-Starring *Sam Ashby as Connor *Katie Garfield as Dana Lilien *Selah Austria as Sasha Stoteraux *Brooklyn Summers as Jill *Brook Sill as Scarf Girl *Laken B. Giles as Pigtailed Cheerleader Trivia *Antagonist: Arachne *Siphoners siphon through touch, primarily through their hands, however they can siphon via any form of skin to skin contact, such as when Josie siphoned from Rafael's lycanthropy through a kiss. *Josie argues with her father in favor of the school teaching the students spells of offensive magic to protect themselves when they are in danger. Although Alaric does not agree immediately, he agrees to think about it after Hope, Josie, and Lizzie confronted the Arachne. *Kaleb is incapacitated and locked up by Alaric after he is told that he's suspected for some time that he was feeding on humans. *A creature tracks Dorian and the supernatural knife to his undisclosed hiding location. It remains to be seen what this creature is or how it was drawn to the knife. Body Count *Dana Lilien - Internal organ liquification; killed by the Arachne *Connor - Unknown; killed by the Arachne to inhabit his body *Arachne - Magical Explosion; killed by Hope, Josie, and Lizzie Continuity *Matt was last seen in This is the Part Where You Run. *Cassie was mentioned. She was last mentioned in We're Being Punked, Pedro. *The Gemini Coven was mentioned. They were last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While on . Locations *Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted *Mystic Falls High School *Mystic Falls Woods **Old Mill Behind the Scenes *This episode's title is a line used by Alaric Saltzman. *Ghostface's appearance at the beginning of the episode is a nod towards co-showrunner Brett Matthews due to his role as the showrunner of the re-booted third season of MTV's slasher television series Scream. Cultural References * is the primary enemy of from DC Comics. He has also appeared in the live-action television series The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow (both currently airing on The CW) and as a playable character in Injustice 2. * is the psychotic killer identity and the main antagonistic force from the Scream movie franchise and television series. * is the first movie of the Hunger Games movie franchise based on the Hunger Games novels. Quotes |-|Promo= :Alaric: "What is it?" :Matt: "A vampire bite." :Lizzie: "Girls are missing." :MG: "I saw you feed on her." :Lizzie: "We know you killed Dana." :Lizzie: "Come on guys let's go, it's hero time." |-|Extended Promo= :Alaric: "What is it?" :Matt: "A vampire bite." :Lizzie: "Girls are missing." :Milton: "I saw you feed on her." :Lizzie: "We know you killed Dana." :Kaleb: "None of this started happening until you showed up, you saying it's a coincidence?" :Rafael: "I told you to leave me alone!" :Rafael: "Get away!" :Kaleb: "Y'all need to get the hell outta my face." :Lizzie: "Come on guys let's go." :Alaric: "Whatever you're thinking of doing don't." :Lizzie: "It's hero time." |-|Scene= :Matt: "Like Dr. Saltzman was saying, local girls Dana Lilien and Sasha Stoteraux didn't come home last night. Dana sometimes skips town for a few days to party, but this is a first for Sasha." :Alaric: "Thank you, Sheriff Donovan. Now, while the knife is away with Dorian and things are quiet on his end, it won't hurt to assume the worst." :Kaleb: "Dude, if you don't stop mugging me. You heard Ol'Blue Eyes. Dana has a history of running away." :MG: "I saw you feed on her." :Kaleb: "Yeah, feed. Not kidnap! MG, I'm telling you, vampire to vampire—this ain't on me." :Alaric: "Now, I'll need a few of you to volunteer to go to Mystic Falls High under the guise of an exchange program meant to improve relations between our schools. Which, unfortunately, is necessary, given recent events. Now, I give you permission to compel them, to gather materials for locator spells, because any information we can get will make a difference." :Lizzie: "Well, I guess that I can set aside my differences with Dana for a day. Because that is what heroes do. So, I volunteer as tribute." :Hope: "She battles one gargoyle, and suddenly she's Mother Teresa." :Kaleb: "You're gonna be real embarrassed when I prove you wrong. I’m in." :MG: "I'm in, too." :Hope: "I'd like to help." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Alaric: "Who are you, and what have you done with Hope Mikaelson?" :Hope: "I never got to go to a real school. I've always wanted to know what it's like to be normal for a day instead of being a tribrid loner." :Alaric: "Yeah, well, that's a bed you made for yourself." :Hope: "Not looking for a social lecture. So, what's your plan with Landon? Does he, like, go here now? " :Alaric: "Why? You still thinking about murdering him? Cause there's a knife that sat dormant for centuries that started attracting mythical creatures the day he took possession of it. I'd say there's a lot we need to learn about him." :Hope: "And then what? We kick him to the curb?" :Alaric: "Then we decide to do what's best for the people of this school." :Hope: "Any idea what to do with him while we search for missing mean girls?" :Alaric: "As a matter of fact, yes." |-|Inside clip= :Matt: "Like Dr. Saltzman was saying, local girls Dana Lilien and Sasha Stoteraux didn't come home last night." :Kaleb: "I'm in." :MG: "I'm in, too." :Hope: "I'd like to help." :Lizzie: "I volunteer as tribute." :Landon: "This is the senior hallway, where I spent much of my formative years stuffed in every locker, except this one, that one doesn't open. On your left, you'll find the bathroom. It's where I had my first kiss with a toilet." :Matt: "Think it's safe to say she's not a runaway." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x04 Promo "Hope is Not the Goal" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x04 Extended Promo "Hope is Not the Goal" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Hope Is Not The Goal Scene The CW Legacies 1x04 Sneak Peek 2 "Hope is Not the Goal" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Inside Hope Is Not The Goal The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x04 Hope is Not the Goal-Josie.jpg 1x04 Hope is Not the Goal-Lizzie-Josie.jpg 1x04 Hope is Not the Goal-Josie 2.jpg 1x04 Hope is Not the Goal-Lizzie.jpg 1x04 Hope is Not the Goal-Josie 3.jpg 1x04 Hope is Not the Goal-Rafael-Josie.jpg 1x04 Hope is Not the Goal-Rafael.jpg 1x04 Hope is Not the Goal-Rafael-Josie-Jed.jpg 1x04 Hope is Not the Goal-Matt-Alaric.jpg 1x04 Hope is Not the Goal-Lizzie-Josie 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC104-001-MG.png LGC104-002-MG-Dream~Grodd.png LGC104-003-MG-Dream.png LGC104-004-MG-Dream~Ghostface.png LGC104-005-MG-Dorm.png LGC104-006-MG.png LGC104-007~MG-Bloodbag.png LGC104-008-MG.png LGC104-009-Kaleb.png LGC104-010-MG.png LGC104-011-Salvatore Boarding School-Outside.png LGC104-012-Matt~Alaric.png LGC104-013-Dana Photo~Student.png LGC104-014-Sasha Photo~Student.png LGC104-015-Matt-Alaric~Students.png LGC104-016-Alaric.png LGC104-017~Student~Hope-Josie.png LGC104-018-Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC104-019-MG-Kaleb.png LGC104-020-Hope.png LGC104-021-Alaric-Hope.png LGC104-022-Hope.png LGC104-023-Alaric.png LGC104-024-Landon~Rafael.png LGC104-025~Landon-Rafael.png LGC104-026~Landon-Rafael.png LGC104-027-Landon-Rafael.png LGC104-028-Alaric.png LGC104-029-Hope-Kaleb.png LGC104-030-Landon.png LGC104-031~Students-Lizzie.png LGC104-032-Connor.png LGC104-033~Lizzie-Hope.png LGC104-034-MG-Kaleb.png LGC104-035-Lizzie~MG.png LGC104-036-Salvatore Boarding School Students.png LGC104-037-Rafael.png LGC104-038-Josie.png LGC104-039-Jed.png LGC104-040-Rafael-Josie-Jed.png LGC104-041-Landon-Hope.png LGC104-042-Matt.png LGC104-043-Alaric.png LGC104-044~Matt-Dana.png LGC104-045-MG.png LGC104-046-Jill.png LGC104-047-MG-Lizzie.png LGC104-048-MG-Lizzie.png LGC104-049-Alaric.png LGC104-050-Landon-Hope.png LGC104-051-Hope.png LGC104-052-Landon.png LGC104-053~Landon-Scarf Girl.png LGC104-054-Matt-Alaric.png LGC104-055~Alaric~Matt.png LGC104-056-Hope-Landon.png LGC104-057-Scarf Girl-Kaleb.png LGC104-058-Lizzie-MG.png LGC104-059-Lizzie.png LGC104-060-Kaleb.png LGC104-061~Kaleb-MG-Lizzie-Landon-Hope.png LGC104-062-Dana.png LGC104-063-Dana-MG~Lizzie.png LGC104-064~Dana-Landon-Lizzie.png LGC104-065-Rafael~Jed.png LGC104-066-Jed.png LGC104-067-Rafael-Jed.png LGC104-068-Werewolves-Rafael.png LGC104-069-Josie.png LGC104-070-Werewolves-Jed-Josie~Rafael.png LGC104-071-Josie.png LGC104-072~Josie-Jed.png LGC104-073-Josie~Rafael.png LGC104-074-Rafael.png LGC104-075~Landon-MG-Dana~Lizzie~Hope-Kaleb.png LGC104-076-Landon-MG.png LGC104-077-Kaleb.png LGC104-078-Hope.png LGC104-079-Lizzie.png LGC104-080-Dana.png LGC104-081-Hope-Lizzie~Dana.png LGC104-082-Landon-Dana.png LGC104-083-Landon-Lizzie-MG-Kaleb-Hope~Dana.png LGC104-084~Landon-Kaleb~Hope.png LGC104-085-Landon~Kaleb.png LGC104-086-Rafael.png LGC104-087-Josie-Rafael.png LGC104-088-Josie-Rafael.png LGC104-089-Josie.png LGC104-090-Sasha.png LGC104-091-Rafael-Josie.png LGC104-092-Landon.png LGC104-093-Connor-Arachne.png LGC104-094-Landon.png LGC104-095~Landon-Connor-Arachne.png LGC104-096-Connor-Arachne.png LGC104-097-Lizzie-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC104-098-MG.png LGC104-099-Hope.png LGC104-100-Lizzie-Landon.png LGC104-101-Rafael-Josie.png LGC104-102-Rafael-Josie.png LGC104-103-Connor-Arachne.png LGC104-104-Rafael.png LGC104-105-Connor-Arachne.png LGC104-106-Josie~Rafael.png LGC104-107-Josie~Rafael.png LGC104-108-Arachne.png LGC104-109-Matt-Alaric.png LGC104-110~Landon-Lizzie.png LGC104-111-Landon-Hope.png LGC104-112-MG.png LGC104-113-Arachne.png LGC104-114-Landon.png LGC104-115-Hope.png LGC104-116-Arachne.png LGC104-117-Lizzie-Hope-Josie.png LGC104-118-Arachne.png LGC104-119-Lizzie-Hope-Josie.png LGC104-120-Arachne.png LGC104-121-Rafael~Sasha-Landon.png LGC104-122-Lizzie-Hope-Josie.png LGC104-123-MG.png LGC104-124-Sasha.png LGC104-125-Lizzie~Sasha~MG.png LGC104-126-Hope.png LGC104-127-Rafael.png LGC104-128-Josie.png LGC104-129-Rafael-Josie.png LGC104-130-Jed-Rafael.png LGC104-131-Josie.png LGC104-132-Hope-Landon.png LGC104-133-Hope.png LGC104-134-Landon.png LGC104-135-Lizzie.png LGC104-136-Alaric.png LGC104-137-Josie.png LGC104-138-Josie.png LGC104-139-Alaric.png LGC104-140-MG.png LGC104-141-Kaleb.png LGC104-142-MG-Kaleb.png LGC104-143-Kaleb.png LGC104-144~Kaleb-Matt.png LGC104-145-Alaric~Kaleb.png LGC104-146-Alaric.png LGC104-147-Matt.png LGC104-148-Alaric~Kaleb.png LGC104-149-Dorian.png LGC104-150-Creature.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season One Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters